Bittersweet
by Kairav
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Kim Taehyung si putra Ares dengan Kim Seokjin, putra dari Aphrodite. JinV.


_Hazel_ bertemu dengan obsidian. Hanya beberapa detik hingga laki-laki tegap bersurai kecokelatan itu berlalu. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik koridor, Taehyung dapat melihat laki-laki itu menyugar rambutnya. _Tebar pesona_ , decihnya. Sekalipun begitu, Taehyung tetap tak bisa melupakan senyuman miring yang diberikan laki-laki itu padanya.

"Ah, aku bisa gila."

 _Taehyung merasa bodoh karena membiarkan laki-laki itu memporakporandakan hatinya. Hei, dirinya adalah putra dari Ares. Ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk jatuh pada pesona dari Aphrodite dan segala keturunannya. Tak terkecuali dengan laki-laki yang kini terus mengusik hidupnya, dan pikirannya._

"Kau tidak terlihat baik." Itu Jungkook, putra Poseidon yang menempati kamar yang sama dengannya di asrama ini. Memakai pakaian kasual dengan kaki yang tertekuk di atas ranjangnya, tampak menikmati cemilan malamnya.

Sedangkan kini, dirinya, tengah menelungkup dengan buku teori obat-obatannya. Dengan wajah kusut seperti sprei putih yang ditindihnya. Helaan napas kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya menggasak rambutnya gusar. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa."

Sementara Jungkook tertawa melihat sahabatnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat putra Ares itu segusar ini. Kemana Kim Taehyung yang arogan, optimis dan selalu frontal dalam hal apapun? Jungkook seperti melihat seorang gadis yang tengah kasmaran. Dan karena itu Taehyung mengutuknya berkali-kali.

"Apa karena kakak tingkat itu? Ah, siapa namanya? Kim Seokjin? Dia putra Aphrodite, bukan?"

 _Taehyung mengutuk Kim Seokjin dan segala pesonanya yang bagaikan medan magnet. Menarik siapapun untuk mendekat, termasuk dirinya. Ia bahkan tak tertarik dengan si seksi Hyorin, ataupun si cantik Minki. Tapi kenapa harus seorang Kim Seokjin?_

Taehyung mengerang malas. Bersamaan dengan Jungkook dan Namjoon di sebalah kanan dan kirinya. Dan dihadapannya, seorang wanita yang tampak masih muda. Sang kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana kami mencari putra Zeus ini? Kau bahkan tidak tahu namanya." Alisnya bertaut. Sesekali diliriknya Jungkook dan Namjoon yang tampak ingin protes juga, tetapi ditahan.

"Info terakhir, putra Zeus itu berada di wilayah Urk. Tapi dia selalu berpindah, jangan harap dia bisa berdiam di satu wilayah selama satu minggu."

Dan mendengar itu, ketiga _demigod_ itu mengerang bersamaan.

 _Dengan langkah tertatih, Taehyung berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari tugasnya untuk mencari putra Zeus. Tubuhnya remuk sekalipun Jungkook sedah mengobati semua lukanya. Tapi ia lelah. Sangat. Dan yang ia temui saat ini hanya ranjang dan bantalnya. Bukan laki-laki jangkung dengai surai kecokelatan yang tengah menghadangnya di koridor asrama saat ini._

"Minggir."

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Hey, apa perlu dirinya memberi tahu semua yang dilakukannya pada laki-laki itu? Siapa dia?

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia mendorong Seokjin, tapi karena tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah, kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh laki-laki itu. Ia sempat merasa tubuhnya melayang saat Seokjin mendorongnya ke dinding. Memojokkannya. Kedua _hazel_ nya membulat saat menyadari wajah Seokjin hanya berjarak sekitar tiga sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Napasnya tercekat. Dengan jarak sebegini dekatnya, Taehyung dapat dengan jelas menghirup aroma Seokjin. Campuran antara _mint_ dan lemon segar. Ia mengatur respirasinya, mencoba tak menghirup aroma laki-laki itu atau ia akan mabuk. Sekalipun Taehyung tahu itu semua _percuma_. Dirinya sudah mabuk hanya dengan menghirup aroma Seokjin.

Taehyung mematung. Kakinya selemas jeli. Tangannya gemetar saat Seokjin mencengkramnya kuat. Ia bersumpah tulangnya akan remuk jika Seokjin terus mencengkramnya sekuat ini. Dan dalam jarak setipis ini, Taehyung benar-benar mengakui kalau putra Aphrodite di hadapannya ini sangat tampan dan atraktif.

"Itu urusanku, karena kau milikku. Kim Taehyung, putra Ares."

Taehyung pun meneguk ludahnya kasar mendengar penuturan penuh dominasi dari bibir penuh itu. Dengan sepasang obsidian yang menatapnya tajam. Taehyung sendiri tak dapat mengelak jika ia sudah terperosok.

Terperosok dalam pada pesona seorang Kim Seokjin, sang putra Aphrodite.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bittersweet**

( _and then you tell me that I was wrong_ )

Hanya kisah tentang Kim Taehyung si putra Ares dengan Kim Seokjin, putra dari Aphrodite.

JinV

 _Inspired by_ _ **Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

an:

Hi!

This is my first fanfiction, and this is JINV. Hope you all like it! Also I need some reviews from all of you guys! Kkkk thank you~

Best regards,

Kairav


End file.
